1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to currency identification. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for discriminating currency bills of different denominations.
2. Background
A variety of techniques and apparatus have been used to satisfy the requirements of automated currency handling systems. At the lower end of sophistication in this area of technology are systems capable of handling only a specific type of currency, such as a specific dollar denomination, while rejecting all other currency types. At the upper end are complex systems which are capable of identifying and discriminating among and automatically counting multiple currency denominations.
Currency discrimination systems typically employ either magnetic sensing or optical sensing for discriminating among different currency denominations. Magnetic sensing is based on detecting the presence or absence of magnetic ink in portions of the printed indicia on the currency by using magnetic sensors, usually ferrite core-based sensors, and using the detected magnetic signals, after undergoing analog or digital processing, as the basis for currency discrimination. A variety of currency characteristics can be measured using magnetic sensing. These include detection of patterns of changes in magnetic flux, patterns of vertical grid lines in the portrait area of bills, the presence of a security thread, total amount of magnetizable material of a bill, patterns from sensing the strength of magnetic fields along a bill, and other patterns and counts from scanning different portions of the bill such as the area in which the denomination is written out.
The more commonly used optical sensing techniques, on the other hand, are based on detecting and analyzing variations in light reflectance or transmissivity characteristics occurring when a currency bill is illuminated and scanned by a strip of focused light. The subsequent currency discrimination is based on the comparison of sensed optical characteristics with prestored parameters for different currency denominations, while accounting for adequate tolerances reflecting differences among individual bills of a given denomination. A variety of currency characteristics can be measured using optical sensing. These include detection of a bill's density, color, length and thickness, the presence of a security thread and holes, and other patterns of reflectance and transmission. Color detection techniques may employ color filters, colored lamps, and/or dichroic beamsplitters.
In addition to magnetic and optical sensing, other techniques of detecting characteristic information of currency include electrical conductivity sensing, capacitive sensing (such as for watermarks, security threads, thickness, and various dielectric properties) and mechanical sensing (such as for limpness and thickness).
A major obstacle in implementing automated currency discrimination systems is obtaining an optimum compromise between the criteria used to adequately define the characteristic pattern for a particular currency denomination, the time required to analyze test data and compare it to predefined parameters in order to identify the currency bill under scrutiny, and the rate at which successive currency bills may be mechanically fed through and scanned. Even with the use of microprocessors for processing the test data resulting from the scanning of a bill, a finite amount of time is required for acquiring samples and for the process of comparing the test data to stored parameters to identify the denomination of the bill.
Recent currency discriminating systems rely on comparisons between a scanned pattern obtained from a subject bill and sets of stored master patterns for the various denominations among which the system is designed to discriminate. As a result, the master patterns which are stored play an important role in a discrimination system's ability to discriminate among bills of various denominations as well as between genuine bills and counterfeit bills. These master patterns have been generated by scanning bills of various denominations known to be genuine and storing the resulting patterns. However, a pattern generated by scanning a genuine bill of a given denomination can vary depending upon a number of factors such as the condition of the bill, e.g., whether it is a crisp bill in new condition or a worn, flimsy bill, as well as year in which the bill was printed, e.g., before or after security threads were incorporated into bills of some denominations. Likewise, it has been found that bills which have experienced a high degree of usage may shrink, resulting in a reduction of the dimensions of such bills. Such shrinkage may likewise result in variations in scanning patterns. As a result, if, for example, a $20 master pattern is generated by scanning a crisp, genuine $20 bill, the discrimination system may reject an unacceptable number of genuine but worn $20 bills. Likewise, if a $20 master pattern is generated using a very worn, genuine $20 bill, the discrimination system may reject an unacceptable number of genuine but crisp $20 bills.